1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a glove-borne LED flashlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of gloves with flashlight attachments has become practical, as flashlights have been miniaturized. Such gloves are particularly useful for mechanical or electrical work in dark locations such as in basements. The LED light is an example of miniaturization useful with work gloves as described by SHOP•COM on their Internet page of Jan. 31, 2005 showing such a work glove made by TOOL KING and described as Mechanix Wear LGS01009, Light Glove-Mechanic Glove with LED light at http://amos.shop.com. Showing an LED flashlight mounted on the back of a work glove which requires the use of the other hand to turn on the switch. It would be desirable to provide such a glove which may be turned on and off without the use of the other hand, freeing the other hand to hold a tool.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a flashlight gloves solving the aforementioned problems is desired.